MF1.0 - 65 - Respite
Astrin stared at the blood-stained floor and collapsed. The rats had barely been enough to take the edge off his hunger - he knew they weren’t enough to sate Natenal. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his belly, wondering how his child had survived, and how…if…he was going to give birth to him. Had they stayed on Dajulveed, Natenal would have been born by now, looking around with curious new eyes at the world he would never grow to comprehend. A world he would not live to see even a tenth of. A world kind enough to allow him to become a Starbright. The idea that his child would become a Starbright if he failed to give birth was the only thing that brought him comfort. The knowledge that if he failed then at least there was a kind god that would make up for his mistakes. There was kindness in the universe, just not a lot of mercy. He chewed on the rat tail that had caught in this teeth, savouring the polluted flavour, trying to make it last longer. He could fool his mind but not his stomach. There were no humans around, he’d had to flee the populated factory and the surrounding area, he’d have to- The smell of meat filled the air. He rubbed his bloody hands on his fur and sniffed again. He pushed himself to his feet, it was likely the angel traitor. She would- ‘Hello Astrin.’ The voice was old. The Professor. ‘You weren’t easy to find.’ A bag of meat was thrown at his feet. ‘I do hope you forgive me for abandoning you, but the Solstice make me nervous.’ He swallowed one of the steaks. ‘You weren’t the only one.’ ‘Mr Gray has his reasons. Solstice torture is not something one wants to experience.’ ‘I escaped.’ The Professor raised his bushy eyebrows. ‘I can see that, young one.’ ‘What do you want?’ ‘I want to help you, you have a bargain to fulfil after all. The mirror is going to fall tomorrow night, are you still going to go after it?’ ‘All is for nought if I don’t.’ I hope she is all you want.’ ‘She is my love…’ ‘I know, and there’s nothing more important in the worlds than love. Promise me you’ll be happy.’ ‘If I have Mela, I have everything. Natenal…I will try for him as well.’ ‘Who?’ ‘My son.’ ‘Don’t ask too much of it.’ He growled. ‘I know how powerful they are, how can I ask too much of it?’ ‘I’m not thinking of it, I’m thinking of you. Do not be the general who wished to rule the world and ended up the kind of nothing.’ ‘I know what it is I seek.’ ‘And this city is teeming with those who would slit your throat for even wanting it. It’s power, Astrin, people go mad for the power it represents.’ He stared at the old man and the purple light that reflected in his eyes. ’Why don’t you want it?’ ‘I long ago entrusted my wife and daughter to the lady. I had my life, I had a lot more of it than some, I saw beautiful things, I went to amazing places, there’s nothing more that I want. Chasing power is not a game for old men.’ Category:MF1.0